Water Torture
by Alabasterclouds
Summary: Emma and Terri established relationship. Terri shows Emma what a real mess is and how to deal with it. Watersports, dub-con, desperation.


Terri sighed in annoyance. "I am getting really tired of this."

Emma sat on the floor next to a broken glass, orange juice everywhere. "I dropped it. I can't believe it, it's under the stove . . . Ter, we're going to have to move it out."

"What, so you can scrub the floor on your hands and knees for the rest of the night?" Terri heaved herself off the counter and grabbed Emma's hand. "You need to learn what a real mess is. This is nothing. If there's a little orange juice under the stove, it's not going to be the end of the world."

"This is a real mess," whined Emma, but Terri shook her head.

"Enough." She pulled a jug of water out of the fridge and poured a glass for Emma. "Drink."

"I wanted orange juice," grumbled Emma, but she drank it anyway while Terri quietly cleaned up the broken glass. When Emma drained her glass, Terri poured another.

"Drink it."

"I'm not thirsty anymore," said Emma, looking down at the water, but Terri shook her head.

"I said, drink it."

Emma's face lit up a little as she fast realized what this was going to turn into. "Yes, ma'am." She drained the glass, a tiny bit of water beading on her red lips. Terri leaned forward and kissed it off, her soft lips exploring Emma's.

Emma leaned into Terri, her hands coming up to tangle in the smaller woman's soft blonde hair. "I'm not thirsty anymore."

"You'll stop drinking when I tell you to." Terri's voice, while soft and sweet, held a hard edge that Emma knew well. "Now. One more glass."

Emma's stomach was getting uncomfortably full, but she obediently drank the third tall glass of cool water, feeling her stomach expand even more. When she finished, she involuntarily burped a little, covering her mouth with her hand. She blushed. "Sorry."

"Come on," said Terri, and led Emma to the bed in the other room. "Lie down."

Emma would normally be overjoyed at the idea of afternoon sex, but she was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I just have to go to the bathroom first."

"Nope. Lie down." The blonde's cerulean blue eyes bored into Emma's soft brown ones. "You do as I say. Did you forget that?"

Emma knew the game, but she frowned anyway. "I have to go."

Terri's face set angrily. "I'm not enjoying this disobedient thing, Em. I said, lie. Down." She pulled Emma by the arm, feeling the jerk of the other woman towards her with pleasure. "Now do it."

Emma lay down, but not before rolling her eyes. Terri didn't miss the gesture, and lay down next to her girlfriend, nipping Emma's ear and eliciting a sharp squeal from the redhead.

"You're going to choose the cheeky route? That's fine. That's just fine." She slipped her hand under the skirt of Emma's short red dress, gripping the other woman's warmth hard, pressing up and taking pleasure in Emma's gasp.

"Now, what were you saying?" whispered Terri conversationally, her hand slipping under Emma's panties, teasing her. Emma bit her lip, trying not to whimper from the combined pain of her bladder and the exquisite sensation of Terri's fingers on her clit. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Terri, I really have to go." Emma's lips pushed forward into a pout, which Terri didn't miss.

"I said you have to lie here. You're always so surprised when this happens. You'd think you'd never been fucked by me before." Terri got up, taking off her shirt, and brought a towel, pushing it around Emma. "Since you're SO afraid of mess."

Emma's bladder ached unbearably, and she began to squirm against the towel. "Please, ma'am? Can I please get up and go?" Her Appalachian accent, normally muted, was sharp in her desperation, and Terri smiled serenely, enjoying the effect her domination was having on her girlfriend. She leaned forward, so her long hair spilled over Emma's chest and neck, and began to unbutton Emma's dress.

"No."

Emma began to cry, both from the pain of having to pee so badly and from Terri's blatant disregard for her fear of messes. Terri rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm going to pee in the bed," Emma whimpered, tossing her head away from Terri's hair. Terri rolled her eyes.

"Too bad. You should have thought of that before whining so much about orange juice on the floor."

Emma clenched her legs together. "Terri, please? Please?"

"No." Terri pushed the towel under Emma's dress, against her warmth, and gripped her, hard. "You do what I say, did you forget that?"

"No," whined Emma, but it was too late, anyway. She felt something loosen in her stomach, and suddenly a warm rush soaked the towel. Terri's hands pushed the towel against Emma's pussy, soaking up her accident. Emma began to cry in earnest as she felt the wetness spread under her legs, through her panties and over the back of her dress.

"What a mess," whispered Terri, her mouth coming down to slant hungrily over Emma's. Emma turned her head away and Terri slapped her face.

"You just made a mess in our bed. Do you really want to push your luck?"

"No, ma'am," sniffled Emma, and she turned her head back for Terri's kiss. Terri pressed herself against Emma's body, kissing a trail from Emma's ear down her chest. Terri took Emma's hands and placed them on her breasts, and unbidden, Emma began to knead them, teasing Terri's nipples.

"You are nasty," whispered Terri, slipping her hands under the wet towel to explore Emma's soaking clit and pussy. "Wetting the bed. I thought you were too old for that."

"You wouldn't let me go," whined Emma, and Terri pinched her clit, hard.

"You go when I say you go. No more talking." She bit Emma's lip, drawing blood, and dug her nails into the redhead's back, leaving a long scratch down her spine. Emma gasped and dug her own nails into Terri's bare shoulders.

Terri began to work her fingers against Emma's clit, hearing the redhead gasp. Emma moaned in pleasure, moving against Terri, feeling her wet sticky mess begin to coat the blonde's fingers.

Terri began to nip Emma's collarbone, slipping her fingers into Emma, curling them roughly against her, thrusting hard. Emma began to moan loudly, moving in time against Terri, feeling the wetness of her mess begin to spread over her bottom and legs, creating friction against the soaking towel.

"You'd better slow down. You come when I say you do," whispered Terri into Emma's ear, pinching her ass. "And you were bad. So messy and nasty."

She slapped Emma on her wet bottom, hard. "I can't believe you couldn't hold it. You are so afraid of mess, and yet you're the messiest, nastiest person I know."  
"I'm sorry," sobbed Emma, pushing Terri's hand harder against her pussy. "Please let me come."

Terri slapped Emma again, hearing the satisfying crack against Emma's wet skin with pleasure. "No. You don't deserve it."

"I hate you," cried Emma. "You're so mean!"

"You love it," hissed Terri, and slapped Emma hard, so hard that the redhead yelped. "And after this afternoon, I really don't think you have any place to talk or complain."

"I'm sorry," whispered Emma, and Terri began to stroke her hair, moving her fingers inside Emma. "I really want to come, please?"

"Okay," whispered Terri. "Come for me, nasty girl."

She thrust against Emma, hard, and the redhead's mouth opened in pleasure, her pained and desperate scream echoing around the room. A warm, wet rush cascaded over Terri's hand, and Terri kissed Emma, her lips crashing over the redhead's mouth.

"There." She wiped her hands off on the towel, sitting up efficiently. "Oh, sweetie. So many tears."

Emma's tearstained face gleamed in the setting sun, and Terri helped her out of bed. "What a mess. You really had to go, didn't you?"

"You wouldn't let me," whimpered Emma, and Terri held her close, kissing her cheek.

"No. You whined way too much for my liking. Come on." She led Emma into the shower, helping her take her wet dress and panties off. "Get cleaned up. I'll come in to help you in a minute."

Terri changed the wet sheets, putting another towel down between the sheets and the mattress to soak up Emma's accident, and then slipped into the shower with Emma.

"You're so messy. You need me to make sure that you're going to be clean before we get into bed."

Emma had already washed herself about three times, but she handed the puff to Terri, moaning in pleasure as Terri cleaned her sore pussy, down her legs and over her bottom. "That feels good."

"I changed the bed," said Terri, rubbing soap over Emma's shoulders and down her back. "I didn't bother with sanitization. You deserve to lie in your mess for a little while."

Later, in bed, Terri kissed Emma's head, feeling the clean-smelling redhead snuggle closer into her body. She smiled. "Now you know you can deal with a bigger mess."

"I haven't wet the bed since I was little," murmured Emma, turning to wrap her arms more tightly around Terri. Terri smiled.

"Well, let's just say that probably won't be the last time we end up with wet sheets."

Emma sighed. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
